


At the Crack of Dawn

by schnitzelbutterfingers



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnitzelbutterfingers/pseuds/schnitzelbutterfingers
Summary: Set after Ch. 20 of Open Heart Book 2. What could’ve happened after Ethan’s premium scene.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	At the Crack of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hiya there! i’m so sorry for not posting ‘the forgotten one’ au series!! :( don’t you just love pROCrasTiNATiON and sCHOol? since open heart book 2 is over and open heart book 3 is coming who knows when, i now have some time to write some chapters of ‘the forgotten one’!! except school is a such a time taker. for now, let’s read our favorite couple having a nice morning after the events of ch. 20. as always, please forgive me for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. and as always, enjoy!! <3
> 
> A/N 2: i’m still kinda sad abt how mc didn’t have a premium dress, but i didn’t change anything though, lol :)

He woke up to warm yellow rays wafting through the window wall in his enormous and extensive bedroom. Dust particles were flying, suspended in the air. 

Beautiful.

Prepossessing.

Yet normal.

It’s too brilliant to look at it, yet too brilliant to look abroad. 

Ethan has never felt this way in all his private life. Formerly, he used to disregard the sunrise and the sunset, complaining of how the intense light would inevitably get in his vision, making it unpleasant and intolerable. But now...

Looking thoughtfully at the lovely woman in his arms, he didn’t mind anymore. The summery amber beams danced harmlessly along her smooth skin. Her natural, cinnamon scent deep nut-brown hair was sprawled across her shoulders and his chest. Her chest was moving up and down with every steadying breath she takes. Her glowing cheeks were rosy, and his shapely hands naturally started to stroke along them. Her plump, salmon lips were pouted, instantly making him want nothing more than to rouse her up and kiss it. 

Beautiful.

Prepossessing.

Not normal, though. Never normal.

How can Abby be normal when his heart beats faster every damn time she is in his line of vision? How can Abby be normal when his ocean-blue eyes go jet-black when he sees her wearing anything? How can Abby be normal when he feels an enormous wave of pride rush through her every time she correctly diagnoses someone? 

It’s abnormal. It’s nothing like he ever felt. 

A relaxing sensation of peace assailed Ethan. He felt like he’s falling deeper and deeper into the brightness. It’s an eerie feeling, a combination of being jubilant and breezy. 

Like sleeping without dreaming.

Like he was abundantly satisfied. 

He was frozen in the moment, unable to move. All his overwhelming senses flew into one harmonious feeling.

Love. 

The word was foreign in his mouth, and he started reminiscing the last time he uttered that word, the last time he said this to someone. Someone he dearly appreciated. His mother. 

Ever since his mother left, he stopped believing in the word ‘love’. He thought of love as foolish, soulmates as ridiculous. Until now.

He started recollecting what happened last night. 

Her sleek black dress.

Her creamy legs.

Their pleasant sounds.

Against the window.

The ice cube.

The city lights.

After this, Abby really wanted to sleep in his clothes, and that was the first time he ever shared clothes with a woman. He has donated clothes many times, but last night? It was rare. It was unique. 

Ethan put his nightclothes on and for the first time in the many cruel months, they both slept peacefully under the white satin sheets, curled up in each other’s arms and legs tangled together. It was a peaceful night he will never forget in the countless years to come.

When Edenbrook reopened, or should he say Bloom Edenbrook, it was hope for the young resident and the mature diagnostician. A fond hope for them. 

He detected a movement underneath his arms, separating him from his thoughts. Abby. 

She started stirring, her eyes twitching. At once, espresso eyes met ocean. Abby gave him a lopsided smile, the one that made his stomach swoop. Abby curled tighter in his arms, trying to feel more of him in one move. He responded by doing the same thing. 

He next heeded her delicate voice. “Morning.” 

He looked down to see the young resident again smiling tenderly at him, her brown eyes filled with amusement. His skin hair started naturally standing up on its own. She has this damn power over him, and he has no idea how.

He responded back. “Good morning.”

They laid their in silence for a while until Ethan practically heard Abby’s head turning gears. He decided to ask.

“Abby? What is it?”

She looked back up at him, receiving a concerned gaze from him, and then she snuggled back a little more. The 22 year-old felt his gentle hand softly stroking her glossy hair.

“Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about last night.”

As much as he loved what happened last night, he knows that’s not what she was contemplating about.

“I call bull. So tell me, Abby, what is wrong?”

She sighed profoundly and responded back. “ I was wondering... if the hospital did close for good, what would we be?”

Suddenly, he stopped stroking. What would they be? Would she move back to Chicago to be with her brother and her mother? Would he move back to Providence? The terrible thought of never seeing her again? No. Never.

He replied back after some critical moments of tense silence. “I would’ve still stayed in Boston. What about you?”

Her answer comforted him, even if he genuinely wants her to become the best doctor she can be. Her voice was husky in emotions. “I would’ve stayed in Boston, too. I would’ve moved on to Mass General. It’s one of the top hospitals in the country. But I would never move to anywhere else, though. Leaving Boston? I can barely imagine that. This city’s my home now.”

And he couldn’t even imagine that, either. Her leaving his life is something he’ll never move on from. 

“...Ethan?” she halted him from his thoughts.

“I love you.”

Those three sacred words came from his mouth quickly as he promptly shut his mouth tight, cursing at himself for not announcing those words on a special day. He felt Abby tense beneath his arms, and he wondered if he screwed up. 

She.. doesn’t love me? Gosh, Ethan, you were so stupid! Now you made this moment more awkward. Good job.  
Suddenly he felt her adjusting herself, and the next thing he knew, Abby was looking affectionately at him, her eyes covered in pink sheen. He took a closer look at them to realize they are not of sorrow. They are of unspeakable joy. 

“Ethan... I love you, too.” And she choked out a passionate sob, complex emotions getting the best of her. 

The former attending pulled her down to him, clamping his lips to hers with every strength he has, like if he looses his grip on her, she will leave. The second-year doctor responded, kissing him back strongly. He felt her arms enveloping her tightly over her as she roamed her hands on every piece of radiant skin she could find.

Last day, he was thinking about what will happen to the hospital, since Leland is taking over it. But today, his Rookie placed his burden in ease. She said she loved him, too. And he has never been more delighted. Not when his father bought him his first dog. Not when he was accepted to John Hopkins for med school. Not when he graduated as the top student in his class. Not when he won the Adeyemi Prize.

It’s this. This moment. And he can’t wait to spend more moments with her, like these.

They reluctantly broke the kiss when oxygen became a necessity. Abby was presently lying lazily on top of him. He began stroking her arms in a soothing manner, and she shut her eyes in bliss, sighing happily. 

Eagerly, she opened her fierce eyes, a mischievous smirk crossing her lips. 

“So... do you want me to teach you how to make pancakes?”


End file.
